True Colours
by DearLizzie
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are very much in love at the end of their freshman year at high school. However, when Lizzie slips into a coma, Gordo is devastated. Lizzie may not wake up, but she's left Gordo something to remember her by...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people. The idea for this story came to me while sitting at my computer trying to grind out another chapter for my other venture, and I figured it was too good not to note down and complete as a side project. WARNING, this story is a tear jerker. Well that's the desired effect. I'll say this in every note, that to get the full effect of this story, you need to listen to _Eva Cassidy - True Colours_ when I get to the right point in the story (You'll know when).**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the LM characters, Disney Does.**

**True Colours - Prologue.**

:Begin Flashback:

It was a normal sunny day in Hillridge.

David Gordon had woken up, gotten changed and was the on the way to getting breakfast.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. Isn't the weather beautiful this morning?...Isn't life great? Isn't everything just spiffy?" Gordo said, and his parents both laughed and smiled with him. Both parents had noticed that their son had changed dramatically since his first weeks of high school, but they had given up trying to figure out why, as there was only one reason why David Gordon was so happy and loving life nowadays.

Lizzie McGuire.

Gordo hadn't ceased talking about how great life was and how he loved every minute of it since he had made his lifelong best friend Lizzie, his girlfriend. Lizzie had always been the happy-go-lucky love-life kinda girl, and it was obvious that spending every waking hour together with her had had an effect on Gordo. This was a shocking, but very welcomed change in the Gordon household, as the now 17 year old Gordo had virtually lightened up the usual dull atmosphere of a home full of psychiatrists.

"So how is the other half, son?" Said Howard. Gordo's dad had taken to treating his son as more of an adult than a child these days, as his son had now been in a serious long-term relationship for nearly a year.

Gordo sighed, and smiled even more broadly. "Fine as can be, Dad. Being her normal beautiful and perfect self as always. I'm gona wait for her to arrive here before I eat."

Roberta sighed. Her son really had it bad. She hoped that Lizzie loved him as much as Gordo loved her. She walked over to Gordo, kissed his forehead, and started to make pancakes for her son and his girlfriend.

"So, how are you guys doing this wonderful day?" Gordo asked, still smiling.

"Not so bad, but I have to go soon. Work calls and whatnot." Howard replied, and he collected the first finished pancake from the stove.

Gordo was reading the paper, when he heard a knock at the door. He literally jumped out of the chair he was sat in, and hurried to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by a groggy Lizzie. She looked so tired, this was not normal.

"Hey... Gordo." She said, yawning.

"Hey Liz. What's going on? did you stay up all night doing homework again?" Gordo asked, ushering her inside.

Lizzie certainly didn't sound herself. Gordo knew that his girlfriend certainly wasn't a morning person, but she was usually back to her normal happy self by the time she got to his house. To add to it, there was another problem; Lizzie seemed to be having trouble walking straight. She was stumbling over to the breakfast table slowly and clumsily. This was not the Lizzie McGuire that Gordo had grown to love.

"Wow Elizabeth, you look awfully tired today.Something wrong?" Roberta wondered. Lizzie was slouching over the table, yawning every so often.

"Well I did stay up pretty late last night, mam." Lizzie answered, Yawning yet again.

Gordo made his way over to Lizzie, and put his arms around her. "You sure your ok?"

Lizzie held both of his hands tight, and turned on the seat."Yeah..just feeling a little light-headed; I've got a major headache too"

Gordo kissed her head. "Any better?" He said, smiling.

"Wow, I really must be tired...your kiss usually heals all my pains." Lizzie whispered into his ear, suddenly, she cringed, as she felt a sharp pain in her head. She sgrugged it off, grabbed a pancake, and started to walk to the door. She cringed again, but harder this time. The pain had hit again, but worse.

"Comon, Gordo, we'll be late for..." Lizzie couldn't finish her sentence, as her eyes had already started to glaze over. Lizzie lost control of her legs, too overwhelmed by the pain in her head. She crashed to the floor just outside the door of the house.

"OH MY GOD! LIZZIE!" Gordo shouted, as he rose out of his seat and raced towards his fallen girlfriend. He reached her as quickly as she had fallen.

"Lizzie! Can you hear me?" Gordo said desperatly. He started to resusitate her as soon as he knew she was out cold. But it wasn't bringing her to.

"DAM! It's not working! Mom, Dad phone an ambulence!"

:End Flashback:

Gordo was deep in thought. He remembered a few hours after that, after they had managed to get Lizzie conscious again.

:Begin Flashback:

"Oh My God, Lizzie. I thought you were a goner." Said a relieved Gordo. He hugged Lizzie, then pulled her back, and kissed her gently on her cold lips.

"I'm still here, Gordo. You can't rid of me that easily. So have they figured out what's wrong with me?" Lizzie asked. She propped herself up on her pillows, starting to get her energy back.

"Well, that's the thing, Liz. They can't seem to find _anything_ that matches your symptoms in their medical books. The doctors can't explain what's wrong with you." Gordo started to sob.

"Hey... don't cry, babe."Lizzie held Gordo's hand, and tried to pick herself out of bed, but she didn't quite have the strength to do hold her own weight yet. "They'll work it out somehow. Now I'm awake I can give them a more detailed description of my symptoms. It'll be ok...ouch!" Lizzie clutched her head. The pain hit her again, but not so much as a sharp pain, more of an ache.

"Doctor! Can't you do something about it?" Gordo asked a man in a white coat standing behind him.

"We can't risk treating her due to that we don't know exactly what to give her for the pain. It's a problem with her brain, so painkillers arn't going to help. I'm sorry, but we have some bad...news for you, Ms.McGuire." The doctor said.

"Ok, Let's have it then." and Lizzie sat up, leaning on Gordo's shoulder, still holding his hand tightly.

"Well, we have completed the brain scans... and you have abnormal growth in your cerebellum, which controls your balance and co-ordination. That's probably why you were stumbling a lot before you collasped. This growth, it seems to be putting extra weight on the rest of your brain at the very back of your head. Normally, this would fix itself, but with you it just seems to be getting worse." The doctor finished.

"So... what does that mean?" Asked Lizzie, wanting to cry, but trying to stay strong for her boyfriends sake.

"Well, Ms.McGuire... your brain is slackening under the pressure of your cerebellum pulling down on it. This will eventually result in your brain deteriorating, which will result in frequent loss of consciousness, and eventually, a coma. This coma is the big problem, Ms.McGuire, as chances are 55 that once your in it, that you won't ever wake up from it."

Lizzie couldn't hold it in any longer, and she broke out into tears.

"It's going to be O...k, Lizzie, They'll find a way..." Gordo started to cry now. "They'll find a...way... to stop it."

:End Flashback:

Gordo was leaning over the seat next to his girlfriend. She was rigid as a plank of wood, and as cold as ice. He reached out to grab her hand, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel the terrible feeling of her. It was almost as if she was dead lying next to her. Her eyes were closed, and she had been tucked into her bed so she wasn't in an awkward position.

"I can't believe that she might not ever wake up again. What did the doctors say? that they don't know how long it'll take for her to either wake up or..." He couldn't say it, he didn't want to consider that Lizzie might die at any moment, that the thing he cared for and loved the most in the world might cease to exist at any point.

"She's fighting it now, Gordo. Our girl's fighting." Miranda said, and she cried silently into Gordo's shoulder.

"You can go home if you want, get some sleep. Neithr of us have had a decent nights sleep since she..." Gordo sighed, and rested his head in one of Lizzie's lifeless hands, trying to warm it up. It was no use.

"I am pretty tired." Miranda yawned." I think I'll go have a few hours sleep, if I can. If she wakes up... make sure you call me." Miranda smiled at Gordo, and he smiled back through his tears. Then she opened the ward door and closed it behind her.

For a few minutes Gordo just sat there, occasionlly pinching himself, wishing that this was all a dream, and at any moment he would just wake up, and it'd be a normal day.

He leant forwards, and peered over to Lizzie's othr hand, the one that was furthest away from him. He grabbed that hand now, and held it in pure hope of something to happen... _anything_..

And then he felt something. Something solid in Lizzie's hand. "What's this?" He said, holding up what seemed to be a tape recorder.

"You didn't?" He questioned her subconsciously.

He pressed the _Play _button on the recorder, and a sound came out.

'_This is a recording addressed to David Gordon, boyfriend of one Lizzie McGuire, and to be only listened to by David.'_

It was the voice of Lizzie.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Read and Review people. Hope I have started this story well, not sure how long it's going to be, but it won't be nearly s long as my primary project 'The Long And Winding Road' of which the next chapter should be up by friday of this week, so keep checking that one out. In the meantime, review this!**

**DearLizzie**


	2. True Colours

**A/N: Well this peice of the story took me days to peice together and to get nito the best order I could. I'm a perfectionist, and this is my first try at tradgedy writing, so I wanted it to be good. By the way I've been getting some good reviews and I feel I have some fans now that follow my every move :P, so I figured I would try to give back to my followers :)**

**Ali Oldman - Dude... your like my most fave reviewer, big respect to you for inspiring me to write faster with your great reviews.**

**JP - M8, your a very talented writer, and its an honour to beta read your stories.**

**Dario8676 - Another one of my new good friends who I have on MSN, another talented (although progresses slowly :P) writer.**

**EquestrianBabe - I'll try my best to complete your challenge. It had better work as I have spent the most time I have ever done on any chapter on this.**

**DearGordo - Leah, Love ya loadz babes. YES I have a way of proposing to you! JOKE :D Maybe not...or maybe so! (Anyone want to know what I'm on about, go to DearGordo's profile page!) :P**

**Anyways, On with the story that took me about 16 hours of planning to put together...Yawns through lack of sleep**

Gordo checked outside the window quickly. No-one to be seen, Good, the coast was clear.

He started to flip the switch, then flipped it back for a moment, thinking. Should he really be listening to this? of course! it was for him after all. But maybe he should save it until after Lizzie woke up, so they could listen together. Yeah... how Lizzie would laugh when they listened to her recording of goodbye...

A lone tear dropped down his face. He refused to believe that Lizzie was gone forever. No! he WOULDN'T believe it. She can't be gone because she was needed on earth...alive...

_I need you Liz. Please don't leave me, I couldn't live without you._

He flipped the switch. A few seconds of painful silence echoed the room, then a lone voice spoke.

_Gordo...as I sit here, and talk into this meaningless recorder, this peice of insignificant technology becomes my Goodbye message to you. I don't know when you managed to find this, it could be just after I...or it could be years from now. If your listening to this years from now, then I hope you have learned to live without me. The last thing I want is for you to dwell on my memory your whole life and never move on and live your own full life because of what happened. My guess is that your listening to this soon after I moved on.._**Gordo heard a the faint sound of a whimper **_and if you are, then don't feel sad, or lonely after I'm gone. Know I'm watching over you from a better place._

**A few seconds of rustling took place, then the voice came back**

_This is my last message to you David Gordon. I love you. I know we have said it to eachother for a year now, but I really love you with all of my heart. Every day I have been with you on this earth has been special to me, and I'm glad I found that special thing with you this last year. Who would have thunk it, Lizzie and Gordo?... If I've learned anything from the last year, I've learned that love can be found anyplace, anytime, usually in the strangest of places and at the strangest of times, but that's life. Some people have told me what their own perspective of love is, or of that thing that everyone on this earth looks for to make it all complete, but I have my own theory. For me, it's waking up beside you, leaning over, and watching the sunrise on your face, and knowing that you would do anything for me...It's the little things that only I know about you in the whole world, those are the things that make you only mine._

_After you have listened to this recording, I want you to take the recorder, and place it somewhere where only you will find it, for anytime you have are having problems, anytime you are in trouble or are feeling particularly sad or lonely. Because thats when I'll be there for you. Hearing this, you'll know that there is always someone watching over you that cares about you and won't let anyone hurt you. However, this is the most important thing, know this. Don't ever forget me, but don't ever stop my memory from letting you get on with life. I won't have you destroy your own life because of me, so go out and live a great life for the both of us._

**Gordo was silently crying. Then he forced it all back to listen to the next bit of rustling.**

_I leave you with this David Gordon._

Music started, and Lizzie started to sing.**A/N: Start playing Eva Csssidy - True Colours now.)**

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness there inside you_

_Makes you feel so small_

**The heart monitor started to make uncomfortable sounds, and Gordo started to get wary through his tears...but the music carried on playing.**

_But I see your true colours_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colours_

_That's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours_

_True colours are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

**Miranda rounded the corner, and looked into the room through the window, and she knew what was happening... she ran for a doctor...**

_Show me a smile then,_

_And don't be unhappy, can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

**The door swung open, and a group of doctors raced in, and Gordo was lost, and couldn't hear them, only the sound of her voice and the music...**

_And I see your true colours_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colours_

_That's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours_

_True colours are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_Ohhhh..._

_I can't remember_

_When I last saw you laugh_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

**Doctors shoved Gordo out of the way, and he slid onto the floor. But he pressed the recorder to his ear, not wanting to realise what was happening... Miranda stood in the doorway crying.**

_And I see your true colours_

_Shining through_

_See your true colours_

_That's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours, true colours_

_Are beautiful like a rainbow_

**The Doctors were doing something to Lizzie, but Gordo didn't want to open his eyes and look, out of fear of what he might see.. only the music existed and the sound of her voice...**

_I see your True colours shining through_

_See your true colours_

_Thats why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours_

_Your true colours are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

**Then a new song came on, one that Gordo didnt know... The doctors stopped working, and walked away slowly... only one doctor remained.**

_It's the little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_'Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins_

_and you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

The recording ended. But Gordo didn't want it to end, he pressed it hard against his ears, wishing to hear more of her heavenly voice, but no more came out. He rose up.

"Time of Death, twenty ten, cause of death...brain hemeraging." said the doctor, and he walked out of the room.

"No..." Gordo whimpered out, and he held onto a cold hand, that had no life left in it.

**A/N: By the way, that song at the very end that Gordo didnt know, was the last fewl ines of _Westlife - Flying without wings_ if you guys want to find it and listen to it to find out how it sounds.**

**DearLizzie**


End file.
